Why?
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: A one shot about loss, pain, love and life between our Beast Boy and Raven. Enjoy.


It was raining, and a twig followed the stream. Cold fingers wrapped around it, and brought it out of the water.

"Why?"

It broke in closed hand.

"Why?"

The voice was ringing with all the pain in the world.

"Why?"

The word was screamed out into the night, as the twig parts were frown back into his watery prison.

"_I think I kind of, sort of, might, like you."_

_The boy coughed and looked at the girl who looked away, blushing. _

"_What?"_

_She started to walk out of the room. Beast Boy jumped up and ran over. Stopping her from leaving. _

"_What Rae you can't just say that and then just leave."_

"_Of course I can."_

"_Don't you want my reply?"_

_Raven looked at him with her usual deadpan face, which always made him feel like an idiot._

"_What reply? It wasn't a question."_

"_I still might have something to say."_

"_No you don't. I only told you because you have a right to know. Now excuse me."_

_She tried to leave again, but the boy wouldn't let go of her arm. He looked up at her and smiled._

"_I think I kind of, sort of, might, like you too."_

The rain turned into full storm, and yet the sounds from the graveyard could be heard. It had been too much to be at the funeral. Robin had tried to explain, but it was for death ears. Still something had appalled the griever to follow the mourners in their sorrow. A heart was beating so fast, the chest concealing it was on the verge of braking.

_The moonlight landed on the two naked bodies lying in the darkness. Where it used to be woods, there was now nothing. Just destruction. And love. The man woke, and smiled to the treasure in his arms. Two bodies beating as one. He bent over, and buried his face into her neck._

_"I love you."_

_The woman stirred and turned around._

_"About time."_

_"What?"_

_"About time you told me."_

_The man was blushing, and his face went from dark green to bright red._

_"You heard that?"_

_"Yupp."_

_She smiled._

_"And I've felt it for about two months now."_

_"Oh."_

_If possible he turned even redder._

_"Love is a very strong feeling Beast Boy."_

_"You have no idea."_

_He looked at her with pain in his eyes, as he sat up._

_"Can't you just pretend you didn't hear me?"_

_"Is that what you want?"_

_"No, but I can't bear hearing you tell me you don't like me that way. Hear you tell me, for the gazillionth time, how your powers make it impossible for you to feel. I have settled with what we have, and that's enough."_

_She sat up next to him. A warm wind came intruding, first caressing her, then him._

_"It doesn't sound like it's enough."_

_"I take what I can get."_

_She looked up at the destruction their little fun had caused. Her face turned to him again. He was looking at her._

_"All I ask is to be near you. You decide in what way, shape or form. But I can't stand not being with you. It kills me."_

_She grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest. The left side._

_"Then don't be."_

_"If you tell me you don't love me, I can't stay."_

_She smiled._

_"Who says I will say that? You know me Beast Boy, I value truth."_

_He looked at her with disbelief and shock in his eyes._

_"But your powers?"_

_"My powers only restrict my emotions. They can't destroy them."_

_He studied her. He didn't want her to lie for his sake. But nothing in her manner supported that theory. He finally smiled as his arms found their way around her._

_"But we can test them."_

_She laughed as she fell to the ground, dragging him with her._

_"Of course my love. Of course."_

Everyone else had gone. A black silhouette treaded with soft steps along the path dividing one group of graves form the other. Stopping in front of a certain one. Cold, harsh raindrops fell over the words carved into the stone. Usually there wouldn't be a headstone already, but an exception had been made for the titan. The first titan to die. Knees buckled and a heavy body fell to the ground, parting the soft grass.

_"I don't know Beast Boy."_

_"Come on Rae, for me."_

_Beast Boy was holding her hand, as they where standing in front of a clothing shop._

_"You promised you'd come with us to the ball."_

_"I said I'd think about it."_

_"Come on. Why don't you want to come?"_

_Raven looked at him like she had explained a thousand times why, and she had._

_"One, I'm not a party person. Two, a ball is a party. Three, there are several things more important to be done. Four, I'm not a party person."_

_"You already said that."_

_"And I will continue saying it until a certain someone listens. Why do you want me there so bad anyway?"_

_Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her neck._

_"Because I want to show of my fiancée. Is that so hard to understand?"_

_He kissed her neck again and again, her weak spot, and finally Raven made a sigh of irritation and pleasure._

_"Fine, I'll go to that stupid ball."_

_She couldn't see him grin behind her, but she knew he was doing it._

_"And don't gloat."_

_"I'm not."_

_His grin grew, and Raven smiled and rested against his strong body._

_"Now about your new dress."_

_"Wait, I agreed to come with you…"_

_Raven couldn't finish the sentence, due to Beast Boy dragging her into the shop._

A pile of dirt was now covering the corpse. Several bouquets, ribbons and special items were covering the dirt again. Sore eyes fell from item to item and a sick kind of joy filled the breathing body. At least it wasn't the only one grieving. Missing. Longing. But the mind knew, and the body agreed, that their pain was greatest.

_"So, do you regret coming?"_

_"Fine, it hasn't been so bad as I thought."_

_Raven smiled weakly to the man as he twirled her._

_"No bad? Excuse me but they are forming a line to talk to you."_

_"They just want to brag about talking to the titan Raven."_

_"So it can't be that they actually like talking to you?"_

_She shook her head as he twirled her the other way. Then he pulled her into his embrace._

_"I like talking to you."_

_"You mean you like to listen when I talk?"_

_"Isn't that the same thing?"_

_She laughed again, then her laugh died at her lips. She looked at the man standing a few feet away from them. A gun was raised. A shot fired. A body fell into its lover's arms. As the shot was fired several of the titans attacked the shooter, but it was too late. And as the dark blood seeped out of a body, killing its former inhabitant in the process. The lover's screams and cries could be heard in the entire hall._

Raw, cold fingers dung into the earth, as one word was screamed to the crescent moon.

"Why?"

Closed eyes looked at nothing as the hoarse voice repeated that word over and over again.

"Why? Why? Why?"


End file.
